fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspection Detection
|season=2 |wish= A rock 'n' roll laser show, a unicorn, a bear on a unicycle, a tank, a castle and a dragon, a team of superheroes, an atomic submarine, Irish dancers, cleaning products, fried chicken, a beauty pageant, and the Chinese Olympics Gymnastics Team. |episode=4 |prodcode=9B |headgag=Crimson Chin |story=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |writer=Spencer Green |storyboard=Butch Hartman |art direction=Bob Boyle |director=Butch Hartman |airdate=(Australia) August 10, 2001 (US) March 8, 2002 (produced in 2001) |previous=Boy Toy |next=Action Packed |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-1/id542698350 |dvd= Season 2 }} Inspection Detection is the fourth episode of Season 2. Plot Thanks to all the stuff he's gotten from the Fairies Timmy's parents suspect that he's a shoplifter. In The Same Day Of Cosmo And Wanda Inspection day Haled Jorgen Von Strangle Timmy must prove his innocence while his godparents prove their competence or they'll never see each other again. Synopsis While having a cereal and milk breakfast contest, Mr and Mrs Turner watch a news report saying that the Wall 2 Wall Mart has been shoplifted and a few shop items have been stolen, including a Crimson Chin life size wax replica, a computer, a snowmobile and a Basketball. Timmy inadvertedly passes with all of those things. Suspiciously, the Turners go to his room to question him. But Timmy is only having the things he needs so he can make his Fairy Godparents pass an important inspection. Timmy tries convincing his parents that he bought the things through Internet but they accept no excuse because they don't have any Internet. However, he can't tell he was granted the things as a wish because he'll have his fairies disappear forever. just when things couldn't have gone any worse, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared to begin inspectioning Cosmo & Wanda. taking Timmy's unhappy face as the failed first step he marks an F in Happiness, and warns them that if they fail all the steps they'll be taken away from their godchild and will be sent to the Fairy Academy to train for 1000 years. Just then, the Turners call Timmy downstairs to inspection him. he then orders his fairies to distract Jorgen while he's gone. Downstairs, his parents try asking him if he is the shoplifter. as prove that he is not he takes out his lie detector. they ask where did he get it, he says from Internet and the detector blows his lie. In order to take drastic medities, they send him to a real police inspection along with other suspects like Chester,A.J and Francis. Seeing in Francis's pocket that he stole a communicator without paying,he tries to convince them that he (Francis) is the real shoplifter but they still don't believe him. So he escapes with the help of Chester & AJ. At first, they promise that they'll help him get out of this one, but then the police spots them, they blame Timmy and cowardly run off. Back at the house,Cosmo & Wanda are still being inspectioned by Jorgen talking about their vacations worldwide, and their recent fears of him. They then turn on the TV and watch a news report about Timmy who's being blam ed for being the shoplifter. Noticing that Timmy's being blamed because of them, Jorgen is about to put an F in responsibility, but then Wanda furiously replies that its only a stupid inspection and he can take them back to the academy if he wants but right now Timmy needs them. Surprised of their care for their godchild he changes his mind and puts an A in responsibility but warns that they only have five minutes left, laughing maniacally. Back at the mall, Timmy from a bush instructs Chester & AJ who are in the entrance to dress up like himself to trick the cops. but they discover him anyway and are about to arrest him he enters the mall and spots Francis stealing things. Timmy then tries to make Francis confess that he is the thief. Francis admits he is, but it doesn't matter because nobody believe s him. Suddenly he spots a Cosmo camera,climbs up to it takes out a video tape and goes down. The cops grab him by the arm and his parents try to convince him that they love him and they only want to help. Timmy asks if they do love him will they give him a chance to prove his innocence. They then offer to give one last chance to prove his innocence and if he is wrong he'll go to the clink. He then takes out a Television, VHS, and an electric generator that Francis stole from the mall. Timmy then inserts the tape that Cosmo recorded into the VHS and turns the TV on. The video then shows Francis stealing a bin full of Lard from a Lard Sale, proving that Timmy wasn't the thief. The cops then arrest him and Timmy's parents ask for his forgiveness. he then notices that there's only two minutes left so the inspection can end. he forgives them and runs off. Back at the house Timmy shows Jorgen everything he can wish for with his fairies. he then puts A in all steps and warns them to not repeat the things that nearly exposed the existence of fairies again before leaving. Learning that he should be more careful with his wishes, Timmy decides to hide things more carefully. Suddenly his parents then appear driving the war tank poofed earlier destroying the neighborhood and running off with it as the episode ends there. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. *Faith Abrahams as Francis External links *Inspection Detection transcript at Scribd * de:Prüfungen Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Crime Episodes